1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
A tablet PC is a flat plate-like rectangular personal computer to which information or data can be input with a pen. The tablet PC can be used while being held with a hand or being supported by a docking unit.
The tablet PC is required to be as thin and light as possible because it is used while being held with one hand. For this reason, the body of the tablet PC is made of magnesium. Magnesium is suitable for the thin and light body because of high strength. The magnesium body is coated with paint or is surface-treated. However, if the magnesium body makes sliding contact with another component, the paint coating provided on the magnesium body is apt to peel off, or the surface of the magnesium body is apt to be damaged. If the coating peels off or the surface is damaged, the body is apt to corrode. For this reason, it is required to avoid the weak points of magnesium while taking advantage of the strong points of magnesium.
Furthermore, the tablet PC is tied to a desk or the like by using a theft-prevention lock by which the tablet PC is locked. On the other hand, a cover covering a storage device (HDD) is attached to the tablet PC, and the cover is fixed to the body of the tablet PC by a theft-preventing lock. If the cover is made of a molded resin component and the thickness of the wall is small, the strength of the cover with respect to the lock is not sufficient, and two kinds of locks are thus required.
Furthermore, a flap capable of opening and closing a PC card slot is directly attached to the body of the tablet PC, or a flap unit supporting such a flap is attached to the body of the tablet PC. In case that the flap is directly attached to the body of the tablet PC, the body is required to have holes in a direction perpendicular to the direction in which the molding die for producing the body is removed. If the flap unit supporting the flap is attached to the body of the tablet PC, an accurate positional relationship between the flap unit and the printed circuit board is required for the engagement of the connectors.